Crazy
by DayMoon89
Summary: Toph and Aang celebrate the 4th of July with their friends and enjoy the fireworks. Taang, sorry about bad summary, I can't summarize things.


_A/N: Toph is not blind._

* * *

Toph and Aang walked hand-in-hand down the square, munching on an individual flavor of ice cream. People buzzed around them, the smell of greasy food hung in the air, and the heat was on the edge of bearable, yet it was still very pleasant. Today was the 4th of July and the little town they lived in had a small festival every year in honor of it.

The couple raised their connected hands as a pair of squealing children ran in between them. Toph smiled as Aang let out a boisterous laugh at the younger ones antics. The two walked a little closer together so not as to be interrupted again. "So what time do the fireworks start," Toph asked.

"At 9, were going to meet Katara, Sokka, and Zuko at the fairgrounds at 8:30 though," Aang explained, taking another lick of ice cream.

"M'kay," Toph answered. They found a deserted bench on the sidewalk and sat down for a quick break. As Toph lifted the ice cream to her lips, Aang found an opportunity and gently pushed the hand the ice cream was in, smashing it all over her face. He began to laugh uncontrollably as Toph glared at him.

"Here let me get that," Aang suggested. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her nose, taking half the ice cream with him. Toph blushed as she continued to glare at him. She wiped the rest of it off with the back of her hand.

"You're insane, you know that, right," Toph said smiling. She wiped her hand off on the sleeve of his shirt. Aang wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"Thanks," he responded cheerfully. They sat there peacefully watching the hustle and bustle of the celebration. It was nice to get these moments in their ever-crazy lives. During the school year, Aang was president of the Student Council and basically was in charge of everything that went on. In the summer, he had martial arts and his uncle to take care of. He was always busy, but being the generous person he is always made sure to find some time for Toph.

That's why she loved him so much, he already had a plate full and he pushed it to the very edge just to please her. And that was something her parents never did, despite them being filthy rich.

After they finished their ice cream, Aang burst uoff towards the face paint stand. Toph rolled her eyes and smiled, following him. Her boyfriend was sometimes the dorkiest person she knew, pausing she quickly decided, that he _was _the dorkiest person she knew.

* * *

The sky was dark and stars were dotted all over the place. Aang drove down the country road with the windows down to keep cool. Toph loved the feel of the summer wind in her hair and the smell of the fields in her nose. They turned a corner and saw the lit up fairgrounds just up ahead. Many people had already gathered for the party and firework watching.

This was the hang out for most high school students on 4th of July. The fireworks were set off nearby and they usually just partied afterwards. Toph smiled at the thought, this had to be her favorite time of year. No worries, no craziness, just relaxing and having fun; she wished it could be like that all the time.

They passed up a single country home with a bonfire set up outside, she smiled once more. This reminded her of the first time she went to the party. It was the end of her 8th grade year; finally she'd convinced her parents to let her go. She'd ride there with Zuko, her friend since childhood, since he was the one to put the idea in her head.

When they got there Zuko introduced her to some friends from school, Katara and Sokka. It was awkward to be hanging with high school students, but she was able to fit in easily. "Hey, Toph actually, I brought a friend with me that's your age, he should be around here somewhere," Katara explained.

She got up from her lawn chair and darted off in the opposite direction. She looked to Zuko in question, he just shrugged. A few minutes later she returned dragging a brunette boy behind her. "Aang this is Toph, Toph this is Aang," Katara introduced.

Aang smiled, what she eventually learned was his famous smile, right after that. She blushed so hard she'd been afraid that she may pass out. The other's saw this and started to laugh, Toph tried to glare at them but her pink cheeks ruined the effect. "Hey," he said casually as he sat down on the cooler that was next to her chair.

"Hi…so um are you new here," Toph asked. He smiled again, and Toph could've sworn a whole swarm of butterflies infested her stomach.

"Yeah I got here the last week of school, Katara was in charge of my group when I went on the tour of the high school," Aang explained. She knew what he was talking about; the last week of school all the eighth graders in their school went to the high school with a member of the high school student council and took a tour of the school. She'd been lucky enough to have Zuko as her council member.

"Oh that's cool," Toph replied. The two began to talk about anything and everything that came to mind. Then, when the music began to play Aang asked her to dance. Blushing, she'd accepted and the two followed their friends onto the dance floor. It had been the most memorable night of her life, and it changed a lot of things after that.

They became an official couple at the beginning of the school year, going on many dates after the 4th of July party. And now it was the summer of their sophomore year and they were still strong. Also according to Katara, was the most dedicated couple she'd ever met because they've never had a fight.

Toph laid her head back on the seat and turned to her boyfriend in the driver's seat. "You know what I'm thinking of," Toph asked.

"The night we first met," Aang suggested, smiling. Toph gave him a questioning look, and he laughed joyously.

"I only know because I was thinking of it too, we_ are_ going to that place right now, so it's something on my mind," he explained. She gripped his right hand, while he steered with the left. After a few minutes, they pulled into the fairground and hopped out of the car.

The couple walked to their group's traditional spot, where they arrived in the middle of Sokka telling one of his jokes. "And then he said: 'Oh my this is a Cat-tastrophie'," Sokka exclaimed.

He began to explode with laughter, while everyone else shook their heads, small smiles on their faces. "Hey guys," Aang interrupted.

"Hey Aang," Katara replied quickly, wanting to get off the topic of Sokka's jokes. They took a seat next to Zuko and Mai, a good distance away from the fire pit.

"So what's -," Aang began. He was cut off by Sokka jumping up and holding out a package.

"I almost forgot, I brought Sparklers," Sokka announced. Katara groaned exasperatedly, while everyone else rolled their eyes. Sokka pulled one out and stuck it in the fire. When he pulled it back, it was sparking.

"Do you think that's a good idea," Jet asked, taking Katara's side. He began to wave it around creating patterns in the air.

"Of course it is, come on guys try it," he said. They warily passed the box of sparklers around, everybody taking one.

"Ready," Aang asked, looking at Toph. She smiled and put her sparkler in the fire, watching as it began to spark. Aang did the same, now everyone had their own lit sparkler and it was much brighter in the circle.

After minutes of waving and twirling, the sparklers burnt out. "Well, that was fun," Aang said tossing his sparkler in the trash bag. An explosion echoed in the air, and they all jumped around to see a firework fading from the sky.

"They're starting, yay," Katara squealed. The fireworks exploded more at a time, filling the night sky with several different colors. Aang wrapped an arm around Toph pulling her closer; she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love fireworks," Toph murmured happily. Aang smiled, placing a kiss on her temple and held her close.

"So do I."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it! I choked on the fluff by time I was done! Please R&R! And the best for last Zukaang, it will be posted really soon!:)**


End file.
